This disclosure relates to a concentrated address detecting method of a semiconductor device and a concentrated detecting circuit using the same.
A dynamic random access memory (DRAM) is a memory device in which electric charges are stored in a capacitor included in each of a plurality of memory cells. Electric charges stored in the capacitor of each of the plurality of memory cells may be lost due to a leakage current. Thus, the plurality of memory cells should be periodically refreshed to retain data stored therein.
When an address and a command are input to the DRAM, the DRAM may access a memory cell corresponding to the address and perform an operation corresponding to the command on the memory cell. When a specific address is repeatedly input to the DRAM, a specific memory cell (hereinafter referred to as a ‘concentrated memory cell’) is more frequently accessed than the other memory cells, dynamic noise may increase in neighboring cells of the concentrated memory cell, thereby decreasing cell retention times of the neighboring cells. Thus, the neighboring cells should be more frequently refreshed to retain data stored therein.